T.U.F.F. vs. Sponge 2.
T.U.F.F. vs. Sponge 2 '''is the sequel to T.U.F.F. vs. Sponge. Plot When Kitty and Dudley use a teleporter for a mission, it accidentally ends up transporting them to Bikini Bottom, where Plankton is building a robot army! It will take team effort and hope to defeat Plankton once and for all. Transcript Kitty: Hi Dudley! Dudley: Hi Kitty! Kitty: Um, what's that? *points to hamburger Dudley is eating* Dudley: A hamburger. *takes bite* Kitty:.... *Ding! An email pops up on Kitty's computer* Oh! It's an email from Cheif! It says to meet him in his office as soon as possible. Dudley: Ok, let's go! *they go to Cheif's office.* What's the problem Cheif? Cheif: Hi guys! Listen, Snaptrap is up to something? Dudley: What's he doing? Cheif: I don't know, but I need you guys to check it out. Kitty: We're on it Cheif! Keswick: You need to get to D.O.O.M? Dudley: Yeah, why? Keswick: Well, you should porbably use my new t-t-teleporter. I need to test it, and you would get to D-D-D.O.O.M. quicker. Kitty: Ok, let's go! *they get in the teleporter* Keswick: Now all I need to do is press this button *pushes wrong button* Oops! *Kitty and Dudley disappear* AHHHH!!! *Kitty and Dudley fall into Bikini Bottom through a portal* Dudley: Whoa, where are we? Kitty: It looks like we're in some kind of underwater world. Dudley: Wait, if we're underwater, how can we breath? *faints* Kitty: Dudley!!..... Ohhh.... *faints* *Meanwhile, Spongebob and Squidward are walking down the street where T.U.F.F. landed* Spongebob: So then I said "Why not?" and it turns out he was allergic to tomatos- Squidward: Spongebob! Why do you always have to annoy me with your stories?! Spongebob: I don't know. *He sees Dudley and Kitty* Hey, what's that over there? Spongebob: It kinda looks like..... Hey, it's Kitty and Dudley! Squidward: Oh great! You mean the Kitty and Dudley from *in girly voice* "The amazing adventure" *voice stops* you keep blabbering about?! Spongebob: Yeah, there right over here laying in the grass! And they don't have air helmets on! I should take them home with me! Squidward: Oh, what a great idea! I'm outta here! Spongebob: Wait! Can you help me carry them home. Please? Squidward: Spongebob I- Spongebob: Please Squidward? Pleaaassssseeeeeeeeeeee......... Squidward: Alright alright! But I'm not happy about it! Spongebob: Yay! Thank you Squidward! Squidward: Yeah, whatever... *Spongebob and Squidward begin walking to Spongebob's house* Squidward: Ugh! Are we almost there yet?! Spongebob: Almost... *They arrive* Thanks for the help Squidward. Squidward: Yay, it's over! Woo hoo! *Runs back home* Spongebob: Hmm *Brings Kitty and Dudley inside. He lays them on the couch.* Now what should I do.... I know! I'll call Patrick! *Calls Patrick, and in five seconds he comes running over* Patrick: SPONGEBOB! I have great news! Spongebob: Me too! what's your great news, Patrick? Patrick: I found out they have pizza flavored ice cream! Spongebob: Really? Patrick: Really. Spongebob: Wow. Spongebob: Well I've got exciting news, too! Remember Kitty and Dudley from a few months ago? Well, they're right here! Patrick: *Walking over to the couch* Hmm, isn't that the cat and dog from Parrotpoliseis? Spongebob: Patrick, they're from Petropolis. Patrick: Ohh... Spongebob: They don't have helmets on and I don't know what to do! Patrick: Well, isn't that squirell, ummm, Sandra, a scientest? And she wears an air thingy, so if we bring Dudley and the other guy to her.... Spongebob: That's it! Sandy has extra helmets! I'll just bring them there? Ready, Patrick? Patrick: Sure, but first, can we get some pizza flavored ice cream? Spongebob: Oh, ok... Spongebob: *running to Sandy's* Sandy! Sandy: Hiya boys! Spongebob: We need *pant* your *pant* help please! Patrick: And more ice cream! Spongebob: We found Dudley and Kitty and- Sandy: Dudley and Kitty? You mean- *gasp* Oh my gosh! It's them the agents from T.U.F.F! Hold on *grabs 2 air helmets and puts them on Dudley and Kitty* There you go! Kitty: Oh... *wakes up with Dudley* Hey, where are we? Patrick: In Bikinni Bottom! Dudley: Who are, wait. D and K: SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, SANDY?! OMG!!! Kitty: It's so great to see you! Sandy: I know! *they begin greeting and hugging each other* Dudley: S'up, dude! Patrick: Hey! *they fist bump* Spongebob: So, um, now that we're, um, done should we go get a Krabby Patty or something? Kitty: Why don't you give us a tour of this place. Spongebob: Ok! *At the Chum Bucket* Plankton: That's it! I give up! The Krabby Patty formula will never be mine! Karen: Don't give up so easily! I'm sure you'll think of a plan. Plankton: No, never! I've tried everything! It's worthless! Karen: Why don't you build a robot army to destroy the city? Plankton: Wait, that's it! Karen: I was kidding. Plankton: No, really! I'll build a robot city, get the recipe, and rule Bikini Bottom! Muwhahaha! *At the Evil Store (really, that's what it's called)* Plankton: Ok, Karen. This store will have everything we need for the invasion. Karen: It's not an invasion, it's, oh, never mind. Plankton: Hmm, Karen, which brand of screws do you think I should buy? The Building Fish, or Tools Are Cool? Karen: Whichever one will get us home quicker. Plankton: Hmm, Bulding Fish, Tools are Cool, Building Fish, Tools are- oh I just can't decide! Karen: *Takes the Tools are Cool box and smashes it on the ground* Plankton: Huh, I guess we're going with The Building Fish. Karen: Grrr... Plankton: *walking to checkout carrying a car filled with a TON of stuff.* Hello good sir, I'd like to check out. Cash register guy: *checks out* Ok dude, that'll be $1,678,430 dollars. Plankton: WHAT?! It can't be that much! Cash register guy: Well it is. Now pay up or leave. Plankton: Why don't YOU pay up! *freezes cash register guy with freeze ray.* Thank you, have a nice day! Plankton: *carrying stuff he bought* Hehehehe! *goes in a room in the back and begins building. Drilling sounds are heard* Karen: *sigh* *Starts reading a magazine called Computers Weekly* Spongebob: *outside, giving a tour* And that's the Krusty Krab, where Krabby Patties are made. I cook them! Dudley: Question: do they have bacon? Spongebob: No. Dudley: Darn it! Spongebob: Countinuing on. The Chum Bucket's over there. That's where mean Plankton lives. He tries- *A rumbling sound is heard. Plankton comes out of the Chum Bucket with a giant robot and a bunch of smaller ones.* Plankton: How do you like my robot army, Spongebob? Spongebob: Oh, I love it! But you should of painted it another color. Plankton: Mwuhahaha! *the army begins destroying the city* Sandy: Looks like Plankton's the new leader of the town. Spongebob: We can't let him do that! Kitty: Ok, everyone split up. Sandy and I will try to fight some of these robots. Spongebob, Patrick, you go and um, go save the poor, little babies from being destroyed by Plankton. Patrick: I like bacon! Dudley: Finally! Someone agrees with me! Spongebob: Go to the Krusty Krab, Dudley and make sure the formula's safe. Dudley: On it! Kitty: Let's go, everyone! Patrick: Come on Spongebob! Let's go save the little babies. We'll be hereos! Spongebob: Of course Patrick! *they run into town* Now where would little babies be? Oh, how about there! *points to a building that says Baby Store* Patrick: Nah! I'd bet they'd be in there *points to a building that says Tough Club* Spongebob: Ok! *walks in looking all cool* We have come to take your babies! *they come out all beaten up* Patrick, I don't think that worked. Why don't we try over there *Points to the playground* Patrick: Hmm, I know! Over there! *points to the Gym* Spongebob: Sure! *they go in and run all around and find no babies* Nope! Now what!? Look! *points to 2 fish holding babies. They go over and grab them.* We did it, Patrick. We saved young souls. '''Patrick: Now let's go save the bigger kids! I bet they're in there! *points to scary looking woods* Spongebob: Yes! You'll always find little kids in a dark scary forest! *Back in the city, Dudley's looking for the Krusty Krab* Dudley: Think Dudley. If I were a resturaunt where would I be? *an old lady walks by* Excuse me m'am. My name is Dudley Puppy, agent of T.U.F.F. from Petroplois. Do you happen to know where the Krab Krusty is? Old lady: Weirdo *hits Dudley on head* Dudley: Ahh! I think I would have gotten a better answer if I would have said "Krusty Krab." WHERE ARE YOU, KRUSTY KRAB!? *sees sign that says "Krusty Krab this way"* Dudley: ... *Meanwhile Kitty and Sandy are fighting robots, and they sing this song* You gotta fight for the things you want. You gotta make sure everything is right. You gotta save the town no matter how many times it takes. Don't be scared, get out there. Saving souls is what we do. And I hope you agree with me too...that This is life This is our world It may not be perfect, but I sure do love it Live, life, as long, as you can.... Villains may still rule the place But don't take it as a big race Make, life, the best, that you can.... Da da da! *Back with SB and Pat* Patrick: Spongebob, I'm scared. This place is kinda creepy. Spongebob: It's ok, Patrick. We'll find the little *a strange noise is heard* AHH! Ok, I'm scared too now LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! Roar! *A giant eel appears* SB & P: AHH! *They run out of forest, just in time* Phew! That was a close one! Patrick: Now let's go to- Spongebob: Why don't I choose the place this time *they go to daycare center* *At Krusty Krab* Dudley: Mr. Krabs! I have finally found you after a long expereince! Mr. Krabs: Bikini Bottom isn't that big. It shouldn't of took you an hour to find it! Say, aren't you that dog Spongebob's been talking about. Dudley Puppy, right? Dudley: Yes, sir. And I have come to protect the formula from Plankton's robot army. Mr. Krabs: Plankton has a robot army?! *looks outside, where the city is being destroyed by robots* Oh, that's bad. Well, no need to worry. *pushes a button and Krusty Krab turns into the cool, spy themed place* This, is my secruity system. No way Plankton can get past this! You're safe to go, Dudley. Now go help out Spongebob! Dudley: Yep! Bye, Mr. Krabs! *At Daycare center* Teacher: Ok children, naptime! Children: Yay! *they all fall asleep. Spongebob and Patrick come in* Spongebob: Stop your crying little ones! We have come to rescue you! Kids: AHH! Teacher: What do you think you're doing? Rescuing? There's no need for rescuing, well, maybe besides a robot army is taking over the city. Patrick: It's ok m'am, we got this. Teacher: Get out of here! Spongebob: Ok, ok.... Dudley: Guys! Mr. Krabs has the Krusty Krab protected with a huge secruity system. Patrick: Good. We're just trying to get these poor children saved. Teacher: There is no- Patrick: It's ok, we know. Plankton: Let's see how this city is doing, that is now MINE! Mwuhahaha! *He sees that Sandy and Kitty are defeating a lot of robots.* WHAT?! How are they doing that good? Well, I'll just have to take care of them *gets out sleeping gas* Karen: You always said to use that for emergencies. Plankton: But this IS and emergency! Karen: Dude, they only destroyed 3 robots. Plankton: So, 3's a big number! They can destroy 3. But can they when they're asleep? *does evil laugh but falls over on side* Kitty: *destroys a robot* 4 down, about a million to go. ''' Sandy: Kitty, I'm not sure if this is working. Kitty: We gotta keep trying. *they keep fighting robots, when Plankton comes over in a weird wig and rainbow dancing outfit. He brings the sleeping gas with him, but instead it says "Bob's cleaning stuff." Plankton: Hello there, ladies. Sandy: Hi weird rainbow guy? Plankton: Would you like to buy some of my sleeping gas so you'll stop destroying my robots?....I mean, would you like to buy some of Bob's cleaning stuff? Kitty: No thanks, we're good. Plankton: But it's part of a nutritional breakfast! I mean- Sandy: I thought we were buying cleaning stuff, not Fruit Loops. Plankton: Anyways, you can, um, play, with it? Kitty: Umm, please sir, we're good. Plankton: Just buy it, ok! Uh, I mean- Sandy: Fine, we'll take it *hands Plankton money* Plankton: I don't think so. *sprays gas* Sandy + Kitty: *coughs* Plankton: Mwuhahaha! *takes off outfit* I can't believe you fell for that. Sandy: We didn't! You made us buy-......A TV!!! THAT SPARKLES! *starts going crazy* Kitty: Sandy, are you ok? Sandy: Yes Ms. Katswell. It's just the sun, it's purple glow is very fun! Kitty: Sandy I-... like purple, too! *goes crazy* Both: Yeah, pumpkin pie! Karen: *coming over* So how'd your sleeping gas plan go? Plankton: Great, but it has a little crazy effect! Sandy: *walks over to Karen* Dance, Spongebob, dance with me! Kitty: I wish it were snowing! Sandy: It's snowing crystals! Both: Yeah! *they fall over to the ground and fall asleep* Plankton: Well, that was easy! Karen, come and help me. Karen: Ugh, fine. *They take Kitty and Sandy inside the Chum Bucket* '''Spongebob: Man, I wonder how the girls are doing. Patrick: Don't you mean "boys"? Spongebob: No I don't... Dudley: Don't worry guys! With my awesome dog senses, I can track them down. Spongebob: Go, Dudley, go! Dudley: See ya! Spongebob: Ok Patrick, we need extra help. Patrick: Cheese pizza! Spongebob: Now that Dudley's off to help Sandy and Kitty, we need an extra person. Someone brave, someone strong, someone who litterally rules the ocean! *At King Neptune's palace* Mindy (King Neptune's daughter, from the movie): So what do you me to do about it? Spongebob: OH PLEASE! We need help in the battle. We're LOSING, and Plankton is, is, WINNING! Mindy: Spongebob, you know I'd help, but I don't see what I can do about it. Spongebob: Can't you use your mermaid magic to make the robots go away? Mindy: That's fake. Patrick: This is the worst day ever! It's over, Mindy! *walks out crying* Mindy: What's with him? Spongebob: I have no idea.' Just please, can you help us?' Mindy: Alright, I'll see what I can do. Is there anyone else helping? Spongebob: Sandy, Kitty, and Dudley. Mindy: Who are they? Spongebob: Well, you see, Sandy is this squirell who- Mindy: No, I meant the other 2, Kitty and Dudley. Spongebob: They, um, they're uh... well, they're from another demension.... Mindy:.... Spongebob:.... Mindy:.... Ok then. So where are they? *At the Chum Bucket, Dudley is outside spying on Plankton* Plankton: *from inside* Mwuhahaha! Dudley: Ok, Dudley, you're a dog, and you're awesome. You need to find out what Plankton is up to. *looks in window, and see's Kitty and Sandy asleep* *gasp!* Oh no! *trips over rock* OH COME ON!!! Plankton: Huh? *goes outside* Dudley: Ahh! *hides behind plant* Spongebob: Dudley's checking on Plankton, and the girls are fighting robots! Patrick: ROBOTS?!? I thought they were making waffles. Mindy: If they're fighting we should probably go and help them. Patrick: No. Let's go make waffles! Mindy: Come on guys *they go to the Chum Bucket. Mindy peeks through window.* Mindy: Uh guys... S and P: Yes? Mindy: This doesn't look good... *Dudley, Kitty and Sandy are passed out inside Plankton's lair, about to be lowered into a lava pit!* All: *Gasp!* Spongebob: Oh no! Those 3 are about to be lowered into a lava pit of doom! We have to do something! Mindy: I'll handle this *puts on armor* Spongebob: Where did you get those? Mindy: Uh, my house is a castle, and knight themed! Duh! *they go inside* Freeze! Plankton: Hmm, I figured you would be coming, so I made this *Mindy, Spongebob and Patrick are covered in a glass case* Now that you can't do anything to stop me, DO IT NOW, KAREN! *Dudley and the girls are lowered into the lava pit, but Dudley starts to wake up* Dudley: Huh?- AHHH! What's going on? Plankton: Oh great, you're awake!.... Eh, whatever *they keep getting lowered down* Dudley: Spongebob! Patrick!....Mermaid girl! Mindy: It's Mindy! Dudley: Get me outta here! Spongebob: Ok, we'll try.... GET US OUTTA HERE! Mindy: Like I said before, I got this *uses a sword to break the glass case* Plankton: Huh? Mindy: And now, you're going down, Plankton! *starts to chase after Plankton* Plankton: AHH! Mindy: Guys, use this as a distraction! Save the others. Patrick + Spongebob: Ok! *Spongebob uses a switch to stop them from being lowered into the pit and Patrick pushes the pit out of the way plus unties them. Meanwhile, Mindy traps Plankton in a jar.* Mindy: Serves you right. Plankton: Well..... this is embrassing. Spongebob: We did it! All: Yes! Dudley: Guys! *runs and they do a group hug* Mindy: Well, we know you're safe.... but what about- Plankton: No! I don't think so! That gas I used is really strong, so they might be asleep... FOREVER! MWUHAHAHA! I still win! I still win!... Dudley: Stop the annoying chant! Spongebob: So.... All: *sigh* *Plankton still does his happy dance, while the others walk to Mindy's house sadly.* *At Mindy's house* Spongebob: Well, look at that. Plankton won... Patrick: Yeah, it's too bad. At least I still have this bag of nachos. *Mindy, Dudley, and Spongebob glare at him* What? They're delicious! *eats some of them* Mindy: Wait a minute; I don't think Plankton has won yet. Spongebob: What do you mean? Mindy: He only used sleeping gas on Kitty and Sandy, but he hasn't exactly destroyed the whole city. If we keep our hopes up, maybe we can beat him! Come on guys, let's do this! Dudley: *at door* Um, it's too late for that. *They all go to the door, to see that Bikini Bottom is completely destroyed.* All: *gasp!* Patrick: Wasn't me! *eats more nachos* Mindy: Nachos aren't important right now! *takes nachos from Patrick* Patrick: Hey! Category:Fan fiction